User talk:Mgrinshpon
Discussion Starts here Welcome to GuildWiki, wipe your feet at the door :D -Gares 17:10, 3 July 2006 (CDT) User talk:Jinx/A/D Unseen Assassin Project talk:Style and formatting/Builds/archive 4 — Skuld 09:45, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Working on your user space Hi, when you work on your user space, please check the "This is a minor edit" box above the "Save page" button. Otherwise, everyone in the wiki thinks a major edit is being made. All user page edits are minor edits to the wiki. Thanks. --Karlos 16:24, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Sorry bout that. Won't happen again. --Mgrinshpon 22:03, 30 September 2006 (CDT) Spirit bonding guide Moved that to better reflect it is not a build. You may want to check Spirit bonding guide to see if anything written there in variants is missing in the guide. If not, the variants there could be considerably shortened, with just the link to the guide. --Xeeron 04:59, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :I added anything of value there already, except for 3 ele skills, healing signet, and balanced stance, which is now added. I've tried every skill in that entire variants thing, so I can tell you they all work. Guild Nice catch with the blanking on guild. I've put a Ban request on the IP's user page for you. --JP 08:56, 27 October 2006 (CDT) color templates in main namespace Before creating more articles, please take a look at Project_talk:Style_and_formatting#Profession_Colors and Project:Sandbox/colortest2. A concensus should be reached on which colors to use - I really don't want to see an edit war of everyone trying for their favorite. Until then, probably best to keep your color selections in your namespace. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:23, 3 January 2007 (CST) :BTW: I had posted at Project_talk:Community_Portal#Profession_colors that I wanted to re-start the conversation on trying to standardize on profession colors (or at least on ranges of colors). As you showed an interest in this earlier, I wasn't sure if you wanted to review it and voice your opinions at Project_talk:Style_and_formatting/Profession_Colors#Re-open_discussion. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:27, 5 January 2007 (CST) "Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. -- (talk) 01:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) Image copyright problem with Image:Internet Explorer.gif Thank you for uploading Image:Internet Explorer.gif. However, it currently is missing information on its copyright status. Guild Wiki takes copyright very seriously. It may be deleted soon, unless we can determine the license and the source of the image. If you know this information, then you please add a copyright tag to the image description page. Thanks again for your cooperation. 84.13.251.42 05:14, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :Yep, I'll do it during school (later today, around 12 EST) --Mgrinshpon 06:41, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::Done. I think that's sufficient. If not, let me know what you think would be best to pasted on there since Guildwiki doesn't have the Template:Non-free logo --Mgrinshpon 07:25, 3 May 2007 (CDT) copy do you mind if i copy hide show from your page i really like that plz put a message on my page if you don't like me to do it--Fox007 15:45, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :Oh, of course, but I was not the creator of that. It was Jonny5v who made it. As this is a wiki, all content is free to be copied I believe. Also, please include a link to your userpage and talk page in your signature. Thanks, and have a good day! --Mgrinshpon 15:48, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::i have been busy now by copying the show/hide thing but i just can't get i like that on your page so can you plz help me with it? User:Fox007 11:45, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::See User:Mgrinshpon/Jonny5v Frame and User:Mgrinshpon/General Info/Standard to see how I integrated this into my page. --Mgrinshpon 14:21, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Link Just saw your link to Earth and Beyond, I admit I'd never heard of it before but it sounded quite interesting. I used to love the original TIE Fighter and I've been hoping for years to see a really good multiplayer space combat game. I played a fair bit of Freelancer when it came out but it never felt quite right. Pity I found out about Earth and Beyond three years after it finished up! I wonder if there's anything on the horizon though? --Xasxas256 19:42, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :I WISH. I found some of my former guildies across the MMO universe. I found one by luck in WoW, and a few in EVE. I met one in Auto Assault too. I would say it was even better than Guildwars, but as it's gone, Guildwars is numero uno for now. I miss those days... *sad reminiscing look to the sky, even though I'm in a house with a roof* --Mgrinshpon 20:25, 23 May 2007 (CDT) ::Errr I think we're whimsically reminiscing about different things here. See I just read this which makes me sad, such a great gaming genre, consigned to the scrapheap. There's a few Aussies (I primarily play with Aussie people because I'm normally in Aussie guilds and guest people in a similar timezone) I do miss although some of them drop in to the ANZGW Vent server, which people use for other games like WoW because it's so quick :) --Xasxas256 22:23, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :::You should take a look at X3 The Reunion on Steam then. I have a feeling you'll like it. --Mgrinshpon 07:21, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Code Assistance :D Awesome page, could you please send me the character area code though?? Want to make a page like that for my characters also but soo bad at code =( Experienced 01:32, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :Coding on my page is ridiculously confusing. I would recommend you look at User:Helena to get a beginner's grasp of wikicode. It's a nice, simple design, very newbie friendly, and it's how my userpage started out. In fact, it's the way most complicated userpages on this wiki started out. My page has evolved into what it is today from that. As you see fancy pieces of code, try integrating them. Make a page called User:Experienced/Sandbox to test your ideas and then once you have integrated the code in a functional manner, you're good to go! Remember to credit the original author! --Mgrinshpon 12:00, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Gaile Vandalism Oh my. Please. Marry me. 86.149.149.209 07:29, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :Some other time. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 09:27, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::I advise you to please remove the link to the vandalism from your userpage. Ever since it was posted there have been many anons posting the same vandalism on that page. Thank you.--marcopolo47 12:07, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :::Lol, ok. I wasn't aware it was an issue or that people actually visited my userpage. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 16:13, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Sig It's driving me mad. I don't think I have the coding or whatever crap is used to process those characters... all I see are squares. -- Nova -- ( ) 19:09, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :It works in IE7 or Firefox or Opera. Just use Windows update. Also, I don't post here much, only on PvXwiki and sometimes on official wiki. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 19:13, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::Official WIki!!! BLASPHEMY!!! -- Nova -- ( ) 19:05, 30 July 2007 (CDT) how do i make a subpage can u tell me how or wat to click on to make one.69.154.21.98 22:49, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :What do you mean by a subpage? --Gimmethegepgun 22:50, 31 July 2007 (CDT) for my build section.. i keep getting my talk page instead of a blank one for my build.69.154.21.98 22:56, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :User: / —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 22:57, 31 July 2007 (CDT) where does that go.69.154.21.98 22:59, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Well, say I decided to make the page User:Mgrinshpon/Im awesome and everyone knows it. I would make the link and click it to go to that page at which point, I may start editing it. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 23:06, 31 July 2007 (CDT) tyvm~!~!~!~ ur great and btw i love ur user page u did an awesome job wit it.69.154.21.98 23:10, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Thank you! And also, you may want to log in there or the admins will delete that page you made. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 23:16, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Get off PvX and heroway now. Rawrawr Dinosaur 09:22, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Me and why I'm special Why am i not on your friends list :( Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:20, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :I stopped bothering after I joined PvX. So many people. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 18:27, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Your Bar Along Top :D Can i Have code for that bar along time with selection icons ^^ really nice work on it Experienced 23:49, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Post in my discussion quick question Quick question, since you're on. Can you connect to Guild Wars atm? Thx in advance. -- Nova -- ( ) 15:59, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Congratulations! congratulations with your birthday! ~ Abbadon :Thank you! —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 12:04, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::August 12th is my birthday too. :D Ironboot 16:20, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :::Happy Birthday. And I am fashionably late. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 23:53, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Happy birthday! /yearandahalflate LOST-Merick 01:22, 23 May 2009 (UTC) HALP Can someone please bring me up to speed on everything that has happened here since May/June? I would like to be more active here again. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:49, 22 September 2007 (CDT) dang Shit dude, that seriously sucks.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:00, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :head > pokemon > girlfriend — Skakid9090 19:13, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::That was a fucking shiney pidgey though. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 19:19, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Playing pokemon and talking to yur gf? Blasphemy! On a more serious/not note, did your girlfriend's cat die to the pidgey? :LOLOL you completely suck dude:P My girlfriend likes my DS :D(and pokemon) —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 14:58, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Re: Help Wikia Move is the most important thing. Anons and etcetera have been flooding the wiki with their new EotN pages, most of which are made up mostly by anons and require some serious cleaning up/formatting, despite having a good amount of raw information. We still have some red links about EotN that need some turning blue. That's about it, I think. A few of the users are leaving/becoming less inactive due to the Wikia move; more information can be found on that as you browse some talk pages. Well, that's about it. As for the gf/pokemon thing... I'm serious on stuff like that, and I'm not going to joke around. It's not as much as something bad for you, as it is an opportunity to build again, to become wiser. You learn the most through mistakes, to be honest, and that is wisdom that has been proven time and again, throughout history. You've broken what you've constructed... now it is up to you to reconstruct it better, or leave it in ruins. Ttyl, — Nova — ( ) 21:58, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :So what do you want me to do then, Nova? [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 20:26, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, I never ''wanted you to do anything. It's up to you if you want to do and what you want to do. — Nova — ( ) 20:39, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :::Well I have no clue where to start tbh. Also, I unignored you on Guild Wars. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 20:58, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Let's change the topic. You said you wanted to help out more here; did you still want to? By the way, Entropy got (silently, iirc) promoted to Admin recently too. So you might want to make an acquaintance of her :p — Nova — ( ) 21:38, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I want to help out here because the policies on GWW are complete shit tbh. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 21:39, 27 September 2007 (UTC) So, Mgrinshpon. Tell us. Have you done anything? Did you do anything? What did you do? How did it turn out? — Nova — ( ) 19:24, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :Read this for a conclusion to the story. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 22:02, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Breaking News! Lol teh red power rangers sucks btw, green one is much cooler. ` 14:16, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Red is where it's at my fair sir. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 18:25, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::This one sucked. Thumbs down. — Skakid9090 22:22, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::When are any of these going to be real? I could type out fake situations all day. -Auron 22:34, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Alright, next one I type I promise will be real. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 23:06, 2 October 2007 (UTC) User talk:Mgrinshpon/Marketplace HAY THAT LUKS FAMILIAR — Skakid9090 03:53, 11 November 2007 (UTC) PvX-related :Your user name or IP address has been blocked. : :The block was made by Mgrinshpon. The reason given is Raping PvX. :...I can only assume this is humor? :P Albeit a bit of an inconvenient humor on my part. Mind unblocking (or explaining)? :P.S.: This is actually the first time I've seen what it's like to be blocked. Never seen it from this side of the wall before. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:56, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::It was for that spam on Misf8's talk. Pointless spam on talk pages, fine. Large, pointless spam on talk pages that slows the server down? Not so fine. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 11:53, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah... all of PvX shut down entirely. All of the servers used shut down entirely (hence the PvX test site being offline as well). There's a point where joking becomes retardedness (and tbh, it was retardedness when you people were just spamming "+1" as if it was a forum, but when it came to adding seven million characters to a talk page... that's bannable stupidity). Lord Belar was the main culprit, I believe he got banned for a month for wiki disruption. The rest of you were just at the scene of the crime. -Auron 11:59, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Ah, really? Nasty. Thanks for the explanation. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:08, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::+1 86.149.150.3 15:18, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::+1 [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 23:31, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::+7,000,000-- igathrashTalk^ 23:58, 27 November 2007 (UTC) McDroks R u srs - got a screenshot or something? 'Cause I'm ROFLing pretty damn hard right now. <3 HoH (T/ ) 05:17, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm quite serious. They haven't won in a while but their name is just so damn awesome... [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 05:47, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Don't you have a screenshot on PvX or something? Or look them up on the rank boards on GuildWars.com, or wherever the rankings are... I've seen them before as well (I think). ::One of my favorite guild names is one that's been winning occasionally recently... "Cold Nips In Siberia Poke". I think I wrote that right. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:53, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, they just held halls tonight. Played (and beat-woo hoo!) them in HA the other night. --Shadowcrest 07:04, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Cheese Slaya is in their smurf. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 15:29, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Mcdroks is dead already a long time. We prob have won halls for like 30 times i suppose, maybe more. We reformed @ cap like 2 weeks ago but we didn't continue with it(cuz they didn't wanna play GW anymore, only kicks online cuz the balance sucks). Some people are too afraid of iway. (unexist btw)82.74.131.198 08:19, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Grinch, i lol'd so hard at your guild's name. but you're gonna get banned >.< - 70.15.6.229 18:37, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Btw this is rhys, i dont have a Guildwiki sign in and im too lazy to make one - 70.15.6.229 18:39, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::That was the idea. I want to get banned. Grinchy슴Mc슴Diddles 20:27, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Please double check GW:SIGN Your current signature might not be in compliance with it (not super sure). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:18, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :It is. Grinchy슴Mc슴Diddles 23:00, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::The particular thing I am concerned about is that casually reading the display of your signature gives me no clue that you are User:Mgrinshpon. If the discrepency itself is not against the policy, then consider this a polite suggestion to modify your signature so that what gets displays actually is related to the name of the account you edit from, thanks. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:19, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::I think it's fine, it's more obvious than Randomtime's "RT" signature. — Powersurge360 Melancholia 23:40, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::O_O""" Randomtime -> RT is obvious to me. "Mgrinshpon" vs "GrinchyMcDiddles" is very non-obvious, at least to me... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:48, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Confirmation bias. You recognize RT as Randomtime, because he's had it for so long. Look at it this way, Randomtime has only two letters from his username as his signature, whereas Mgrinshpon has an entire word (the word being "Grinch"). Grinch, being a far less common word than the letters "RT", can even be said to be less ambiguous than RT. — Powersurge360 Melancholia 00:10, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I respectfully disagree with "bias". Randomtime -> RT is an abbreviation that makes sense, much in the lines of PanSola or Powersurge being abbreviated as "PS". I don't exactly condone it, but it hasn't bothered me sufficiently to complain, because with hindsight (comparing the list of editors in RC vs the signatures), at least it makes sense. "Grinch", on the otherhand, is something I still don't find obvious even with 20/20 hindsight. Looking at "Mgrinshpon", I am as likely to parse it into "M Grin Shpon" as "M Grinsh Pon" or "Mg Rin Shpon", none of which stands out as being more likely or being meaningful to me, and I wouldn't associate either "Grin" or "Grinch" with the account name. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:39, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I have to agree with Pan; I was thinking M Grin Shpon as well, and Grinchy McDiddles reminds me of several users that are not this one. D: 01:07, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::If you look back, my signature has been focused around "Grinch" for some time. It stems from the way my name is pronounced: grinch-pon (the M is merely the first letter of my first name). That said, I've been planning on changing my signature for some time to the one I use on PvX. Grinchy슴Mc슴Diddles 11:47, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::"If you look back" requires 60/60 hindsight or foreknowledge. I would like to advocate that it is a courtesy for others to allow them to skim the list of editors in the RC/history, skim at the signatures on the talk page, and be able to figure out which matches which without additional research. I failed to be able to do that, which prompted my original post here. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:49, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Hindsight is 20/20, not 60/60. :p — Nova — ( ) 21:59, 3 July 2008 (UTC) misfate, you frenchman. Misfate says Hi. YOU JUST GOT NECRO'd with a serving of any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. ♥Misfate♥ 01:28, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :FUCK! NECRO'd? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 11:58, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Essence -> Empowerment, etc Would you be so kind as to fix various red-links on some of your user subpages due to Anet's skill-renaming? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:31, 1 May 2008 (UTC) user page what is it and it certainly doesnt look appropriate for this site. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:05, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :It isn't... >.> --Shadowcrest 00:07, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Mgrinshpon/Design-a-race contest/Ronkor Smash Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 03:29, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Gw:Sign Again Not to pester you more on the subject, but the use of violates GW:SIGN... No animated images are permitted due to the visual disruption they cause within text pages. Thanks. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 22:52, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Just gouge its eyes out and you'll be fine. 22:53, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::its a cake , eat it.. 13:07, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::The cake is a lie! — Nova — ( ) 22:00, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Ignoring policies for weeks is pretty cool. 03:29, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Regarding the picture, my photoshop computer died due to a faulty CPU fan. A replacement should be coming in tomorrow by mail, hence why I said on the picture's talk I'd "fix it in a week or so." Fast shipping is expensive. '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş' 05:25, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Might it not be a good idea to simply, stop using the image until you can replace it? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 09:31, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Nope, it came later last night. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 12:24, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Bam. Resized and ready to rock. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 12:26, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::If I'm understanding correctly, the complaint wasn't the size, but the fact that it's animated... >.> --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:35, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't see how two blinking eyes are distracting. The size was part of the issue, though. Apparently, on this wiki, images have to be resized before being placed in a signature. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 12:36, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Isk's original point was about the animation. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:46, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::But does that seriously cause disruption? I mean, really? Or is this someone who just wants to push a policy on someone for no reason other than OCD/too much time on their hands? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 01:59, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Little small blinky dots are very disruptive! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:15, 11 July 2008 (UTC) In all seriousness, though: resized images aren't against policy (yet, future updates may change it, but too bad) so you can use the non-hideous resized verion for now. As for blinky eyes, they are mildly annoying. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:19, 11 July 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) (edit conflict) Yeah, they really are pretty disrupting, especially when it's small and negligible. You don't know how many times I've freaked out because I've seen a tiny blinking in my peripheral and couldn't find it when I looked for it. It makes you feel crazy, lol. (And to Entrea, it says that the image files must be 50x19px, not that it may be resized to be no more than such and such, checked it today) — Powersurge360Violencia 02:23, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I misread the part about resizing. In any case, his new image looks lame next to the old one. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:03, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::Meh, whatever, I'll go change it on the 13th if I remember. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 04:30, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::MediaWiki caches any images that it resizes - so the 19px version that looks "good" is cached here (just right-clicked the old sig image and picked "View image"). Take that and upload it over the new image so it's not "lame" anymore. —Dr Ishmael 13:27, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Thank you good sir. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 17:06, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Are two blinking eyes a pixel in size each disrupting? Yes No They blinked? Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC)